Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Wheeled Gal
Summary: Two girls escape from a abusive home.


**Chapter 1**

I'm Danni. I wish I could begin by telling you how simple my life has been, how every moment has been easy however I can't I'd be lying if I did. I'm not saying my life is without happiness, but I'd rather tell you about the moments that defined me, and made me who and what I am today. It all started when my parents – Charlie and. Renee got divorced. Renee took me to Phoenix, Arizona where she met Phil, a basketball player. Nine months after they got married, Renee had a little girl when I was two.

My name is Danni Lily Swan and I am 18 years old. I never took my 'stepfather's name because I never thought of him as a father since that is Charlie. I also hated Phil because he always came home drunk and usually hurt me or Renee. My younger sister's name is Isabella Michelle Dwyer but she preferred to be called Bella Swan even though Phil was her proper father.

For the first few years, everything was fine. Then came the night when I was at home, looking after Bella when I heard stumbling footsteps and smelt Phil's drunkenness. Bella was sleeping in my bedroom but she got woken up when the screaming and shouting began between Phil and Renee. After ten minutes, I heard nothing but Renee's scream which was cut off. I started to grow angry when the sound of a body hit the ground in the living-room then Phil came into my room and started throwing abuse at me.

"You were never wanted here! You're a freak and so is that so-called daughter of mine!" He snarled. I knew he was thinking that I wouldn't have the nerve to talk back to him but I was upset and angry. I didn't care if he hurt me physically or abused me verbally but when he did it to Bella, I was mad.

"Get out of here Phil. I never want to see you again. I stayed silent all these years because of Renee and Bella and the fact that they loved you. I never wanted to come here but now I'm glad I did because I won't let you hurt Bella, not after you killed Renee." I was shaking violently with anger. My low voice was filled with venom since I had had enough. I had heard the arguing too many times and my patience was close to snapping now that he had killed my mother.

Phil pulled a bloody knife out of his pocket and grinned evilly but I was way ahead of him. Faster then a bullet, I ran around Phil and knocked him unconscious then I sped over to Bella and dropped her clothes next to her.

"Bella, get dressed sis and grab you're coat and shoes then go through my window and wait in my car. We're leaving."

Shocked and scared, Bella did what I asked and waited in the car for me while I got some clothes for us both and my phone, I-pod and laptop before jumping out the window. I ran to the car and put all our things in the back then slid into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"D…Danni, w…where are we going?" My little sister asked quietly, slipping her seatbelt on.

My shaking was slowing down and I was beginning to feel slightly over-whelmed by everything that had happened recently but I knew I had to look after Bella until I could call Charlie.

"We're going to Forks."

"A…Alright… P…Phil's n…not going t…to find us a…again is h…he?" She asked shyly.

I pulled onto the motorway, letting her curl up against my side.

"No. Do you remember Charlie?"

Bella tilted her head slightly, trying to remember his name then slowly nodded.

"Y…Yes… He's y…your D…Dad down in F…Forks…

I gave her a small smile, watching where we were going then pulled off the motorway and onto a small lane that led to a hidden cottage. By the time I had parked the car, Bella was fast asleep so I shut my car door and went round to Bella then picked her up gently. I kicked the door close then grabbed the three bags and locked the car before walking up to the cottage. The door of the cottage opened straightaway for me and I went in, letting the door swing shut again.

Bella woke when the door closed and I gently stood her on her feet. She looked around then went straight to the kitchen.

"Danni, can I have something to e…eat please?" She spoke shyly, looking around.

I chuckled and followed her after putting the bags down.

"Sure honey. Do you want some pizza and a hot chocolate?"

"Yes!" Bella squealed with delight.

I laughed. "Let me get it sorted out. If you want, you can go and get my green bag and I'll set the laptop up."

I put a cheese and tomato pizza in the oven while she went and found my green bag then brought it back into the kitchen. She placed it on the table then sat on a chair and pulled the laptop out. Meanwhile I checked the pizza then made the hot chocolate before sitting down next to her and setting my laptop up. A few minutes later, I fished out my mobile phone and tapped in Charlie's number then rang it.

_Hello, Chief Swan's Residence._

_Hey Dad. It's Danni._

_Charlie's not here at the moment Danni._

_Who is it and is Billy, Jacob, Harry, Ember, Quil or Sam there?_

_It's Sue Clearwater and Sam's here._

_Hi Sue. Can I speak to Sam please?_

_Sure. Just give me one moment._

_Okay_

I heard Sue calling for Sam and I waited patiently while I pulled the pizza out of the oven then cut it up. I placed some pizza on a plate for Bella and put it next to her with the hot chocolate then sat down again.

_Hey Danni, it's Sam here._

_Hey Sam, I need you and the pack's help._

_What with?_

_Renee's been murdered. _I informed him in a low voice.

Sam growled and I heard a few voices ask what was wrong. _Where are you?_

_I'm in the hidden cottage. Phil's no doubt looking for us now._

_Who else is there with you?_

_Bella is with me. She's my younger sister and I wasn't going to leave her with Phil._

_We're on our way. Do you want to talk to Charlie? He has just arrived._

_Okay then. See you in a minute. _ I heard Sam hand the phone over then he murmured something to Charlie.

_Danni, is that you?_

_Yes it is Dad. Long time no see._

_What the hell has happened?! All Sam said before he left was that Renee was killed and you and Bells were on the run._

_Dad, calm down. We're running from Phil. I need to go. Sam's here with the other guys._

_Bye Danni. Love you._

_Love you too Dad._With that, I cut off the call with Charlie.

After checking on Bella, I headed to the door and opened it then stepped back to let in the La Push pack. The pack members were Sam – Alpha, Jared – Beta, Embry Jr, Quil Jr, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Paul Links and Seth Clearwater. I shut the door behind them all and sank down onto the floor. All the pack members crowded around me and I sighed, my gaze on the floor.

"Father, no please! Not Danni!" The minute I heard Bella's scream, I was up and in her room, trying to calm her down.

"Bellz, calm down please. Sweetheart, you need to wake up." I spoke soothingly, picking her up.

Bella slowly stirred, her brown eyes looking around then at the pack. She locked gazes with Paul and her eyes widened before a shy smile appeared. After a few minutes, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Phil was going to kill you. But y…you turned into a c…coyote. Don't leave m…me p…please. Why is m…my chest h…hurting?"

I sighed, hugging her. "I need to explain to you about our kind Bella. But now isn't the time nor place to do so. I will never leave you. I would die before letting him get you. As for you're chest, that problem is easily solved." I chuckled and handed her gently to Paul, who sat down with her on his lap.

"S…Sis, did I…I just imprint o…on him?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes you did." I smiled gently at her then looked at Paul. "Look after her please, Paul. She needs you guys now as I won't be there for her."

Bella's head shot up, wide eyes looking at me with shock and fear before she started to shake. "No….no… please… Danni, don't do it. He'll kill you!"

Sam growled but I ignored him, watching Bella.

"He will also kill you if he finds you. Trust me, you are safer with these guys and girl then you would be with me. Take my laptop with you and keep it safe."

By now Sam was shaking. I glanced at Paul and he nodded. I turned and headed to the door then walked outside into the night. A few minutes later, Sam ran after me and wrapped his arms around me then pulled me into him, a growl forming in his chest. I sighed and turned in his arms to face him.

"You're not going back to him. I won't let you." He spoke into my hair quietly, his arms tightening around my waist.

"Sam, let me go please. I have to. I don't care about myself but I want Bella safe and Charlie." I pleaded with him. A second later, I stiffened and broke free of his arms. A very familiar but unwanted person hid in the trees. I turned to look at Sam. "Look after her. I may not be returning." With that said, I walked away from him and into the woods.


End file.
